The present invention relates to a head support assembly and more particularly to a head support assembly used to securely hold the head of a disabled person without undue restraint.
Individuals with poor musculoskeletal control find it difficult or are even unable to hold their heads for feeding, drinking, washing etc. In order to care for these people, the caregiver typically has to hold the individual's head up by hand. Fixed restraints are not acceptable because they can be invasive and uncomfortable and in most jurisdictions are not permitted.